Macy's Thanksgiving Parade
by forsaken2003
Summary: As a kid the only thing Xander liked about Thanksgiving was watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade.


Title: Macy's Thanksgiving Parade  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: As a kid the only thing Xander liked about Thanksgiving was watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Ever since Xander could remember the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade was the best part of Thanksgiving in his house. He could never listen to it because of his parents fighting but he didn't need to; it was the floats and balloons that he loved. It was the only good thing that day. His dad would get drunk and his mom always burned supper to the point where the food was inedible and they'd have to order out.

Now Xander was twenty years old, now with a place of his own and able to start his own traditions. His first Thanksgiving found Xander's alarm going off at six in the morning. It blared though the bedroom. Xander rolled over and hit the off button before pushing the covers off and sitting up.

"What the hell are you doing?" A muffled voice asked from under a pillow.

"Getting up," Xander answered while he looked for his boxers.

Spike tossed his pillow onto Xander's side of the bed. "Why? It's a long weekend," he moaned. His plan was to keep Xander in bed until Monday morning.

"I told you the Macy's parade is on this morning," Xander replied. "Ah ha!" He grabbed his underwear from the lampshade. How it got all the way to the other side of room he had no idea.

"Why?" Spike asked sitting up.

Xander crawled on the bed to kiss Spike. "Because it's my tradition. I've always watched it on Thanksgiving, expect this year I don't have my parents yelling at each other in the room." He climbed off the bed. "So I'm going to make some coffee and breakfast before it starts. I'll keep it down for you." He left the room closing the door behind him.

Spike stayed in bed for twenty minutes before the smell of coffee and bacon was too much to handle. He scrambled out of bed tossing on a pair of Xander's sweats before leaving the bedroom. Apparently Xander knew Spike well enough because there was a coffee mug waiting for him on the counter along with a plate of bacon. He took both and went to the living room where Xander was watching some cartoon crap.

"I feel like I'm not as mysterious as I used to be," Spike commented as he sat next to Xander his plate balanced on his lap. He took a sip of the coffee and moaned. He was never a big drinker of coffee until he tried Xander. He put nutmeg or cinnamon in it.

Xander smiled. "Would you rather have no bacon?"

Spike pouted at the response before biting into a piece. After swallowing it he asked, "So what are we doing for Thanksgiving? We don't have a turkey. And I don't remember any invites for dinner."

"No, invites this year. Buffy, Dawn and Joyce are going to L.A. Joyce thought the holidays would be a good time to go and do some shopping. Buffy I think packed for them all a week ago," Xander said as he took a mouthful of his coffee. "Olivia is coming down to see Giles. Apparently they are trying to work things out."

"And the witches?" Spike asked.

Xander rolled his eyes. " _Willow_ and _Tara_ are actually having dinner with Willow's parents. Apparently they are trying to take an interest in her life again."

Spike frowned. "So what are we doing? I was looking forward to some turkey."

"I thought we could go to Denny's. They have a _Holiday Turkey & Dressing Dinner_. They also serve pumpkin and pecan pie," Xander answered. He counted down for three in his head.

"Pecan pie?" Spike asked excitedly. He saw Xander fight a smile before clearing his throat. "Yeah, I mean I guess we could do that," he tried to sound like he didn't care. Damn his weakness of pie!

They finished off their bacon and their first cup of coffee before the Parade started. Spike pulled the red and black afghan blanket from the back of the couch wrapping it around him. His plan was to doze during the parade but the huge balloons gained his attention. "Is that Woody Woodpecker?!"

"Yup!" Xander said excitedly. "I loved watching the old reruns as a kid."

"I watched them when they first came out," Spike confessed. Xander stared at him in disbelief. "I had to hide though. Drusilla hated Woody."

Xander gave Spike a coffee kiss. "You can watch whatever you want here."

They went back to the parade and every so often Spike would get excited. By the time it was at the end and Santa had arrived Spike was laying down, his head on Xander's lap. "Are we going to do this every Thanksgiving?" Spike asked.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

Spike rolled over so he was looking up at Xander. "Getting up early, having bacon and coffee, watching the parade and going to Denny's for supper,"

"I don't know… would you want to do it every year?" Xander asked. This was their first Thanksgiving as a couple.

"Depends," Spike replied.

Confused Xander asked, "On?"

"On how good the pecan pie is at Denny's," Spike responded.

"You are such a dork," Xander laughed.

Spike huffed. "You tell anyone and I'll tan your hide so hard you won't be able to sit down for a bloody month!"

Xander licked his lips. "How about we add spanking to our Thanksgiving tradition as well?"

Spike's eyes flickered from blue to yellow. "I think that's the best idea you've had yet." He gracefully rolled off the couch before pulling Xander up and pushing him to the bedroom.

They didn't leave the bedroom until the sun was set and they were ready for their turkey meal.

The End


End file.
